Sekirei Secret
by LutinDesAmes
Summary: The 109th sekirei is released, a lab experiment of Minaka's is released by Takumi to find her own ashikabi after everyone else has already been claimed and seeks out her Onee-sama, the Demon of the North.


Chapter One:

Koyou stretched out lazily and looked around, this world she was a part of now was far too bright and colorful it was too much even its gutter was full of sharp visual stimuli that seemed rugged and dirty unlike the pristine white Lab at MBI. She didn't even know why Tamaki had released her; it was against Minaka's orders. What could she possibly be thinking, MBI was where Koyou belonged, or at least the closest thing to it. After all, she was the 109th sekirei and there were only supposed to be 108. In fact truthfully there were only were only 108 sekirei on the ship when it was discovered, she was just the result of one of Minaka's cruel experiments. Even without that being out in the open, Koyou could feel the eyes on her as if they were creeping into her skin. It was due to her clothes of course, she wore a short spikey black tutu and black tank that was ripped at the bottom to show her smooth pale abdomen, but those were the normal parts of her outfit, what they probably were staring at was the heavy silver collar that encircled her neck and its chain which reached down to the end of her tutu. Or maybe the bandages that wrapped up her arms to her slender biceps and the ones on her legs that snaked up to her thigh. Her fingers and toes were exposed to show sharp silver nails that looked as if they could easily slit a throat or two.

"Freak." Some strange man snickered and kicked at her as he walked past her in the alley she had decided to lay down in, a small flame of rage flickered within her core. She wasn't a freak... or well she was but… Koyou's lips twisted into a frown against her will, her facial muscles impulsively contorting themselves into a pitiful expression. She already knew she wasn't going to fit in anywhere; there was no need for the stupid man to rub it in. The man inched closer and Koyou put her hands to the concrete preparing to…

"Leave her alone." A strong male voice rang out in her defense, shattering the remnants of her dignity. She could protect herself, she thought as a boy with black hair that swept into his eyes approached. She looked over to him, he was not alone; next to him was a silver haired figure whose gender she couldn't quite figure out. The person had shorter silver hair and glowering eyes; but their body didn't echo the masculinity that they seemed to be trying to indicate, soft feminine curves peaked out from beneath the simple white dress shirt and slacks. Koyou blushed when she found herself staring at the strange person's body. The last thing she needed to be was to be gay, separating her even farther from 'normal', but she couldn't help but imagine herself groping the breasts that lay beneath that all to thin dress shirt and start undoing the buttons… Blood leaked from Koyou's nose and she quickly wiped it with the bandages of her wrist.

"Why? Look at her. She has to be some kind of kinky tramp, sleeping in a dark alley in an outfit like that." Koyou glared at her stranger, her hand reaching back to the concrete she had forgotten that the creep was there. Black lightening crackled from beneath her palm, reforming the concrete into a rusty rapier. She frowned looking at the rapier, she needed to become stronger to refine the matter into more suitable materials or manipulate mass quantities of matter but she supposed it would do. Koyou swiped at the creep with her rusty blade, brandishing it dangerously.

"What… What are you?" the creeper paled, clutching his bloodied thigh and turned attempting to run away but she wouldn't allow him to get away. He would die here, she thought rushing forward- someone grabbed her wrist and a shudder went down her spine. Heat blossoming in her chest and lower regions, her heart pounded in her chest. _What was going on!_ She stumbled backward falling into the black haired boy. She landed into his lap her face crashing against his lower stomach, her breasts looked up at the boy. Koyou squeaked and released he boy, flailing her arms indignantly.

"You… Are you a sekirei?" the boy stammered looking at her with bright curious eyes, "How is that even possible?" He looked back to his questionably-gendered friend, who shook his head, of course they didn't know, she wasn't even known to the other sekirei, except for Onee-sama who had trained her. The pair looked at her curiously as though they were trying to delve into her depths. Koyou shifted uncomfortably, she couldn't give away her secret existence to strangers, regardless how kind they seemed to her. But… if they knew about the sekirei maybe they knew where her Onee-sama was!

"Um… By any chance do you maybe know Miya-sama? She's really pretty, has long purple hair?" Koyou asked, mimicking brushing fingers through long hair clumsily. Unlike Miya her hair was dark and cut into a short pixie-like style. The pair paled, looking to each other and then back at her.

"How do you know the Landlady?" the dark haired looked at her curiously. _Good! They know where Onee-sama is! Maybe I will be alright._

"I'm Koyou." She smiled cheerfully, dematerializing the rusty blade. A dark aura hovered around her, making the two look at her nervously.

"I… I'm Minato and his is Homura…" he black haired boy stuttered. The white-haired boy glared at Minato, threatening him with a flickering flame he suddenly held in his palm.

"I mean Kaguri," He paled, "But sure… We can take you to go see Miya…"

_**Thanks for reading~ ^~^ I'll upload Chapter 2 here shortly, Enjoy and please leave a review! Merci Beaucoup ~LutinDesAmes**_


End file.
